Once a witch
by Kiba's mate
Summary: Jamie's a witch and soon, chris's charge. After the animen attack him, Jamie's family secret is revealed: he's part Of a group meant to destroy the charmed ones. How will their romance survive? Slash ChrisXomc. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I panted and ran from the… thing that was chasing me. I don't know if they were demons or what! I may be a witch, but that doesn't mean I know every single supernatural creature there is! I leaned against the brick wall of the ally with my black-blue hair hanging in my face. Then I felt a hand wrap around my throat and slam me into the wall. I gasped for air as I kicked out, holding the wrist holding me up. I finally did the one thing I swore I would never do. I used my powers against someone. I lifted my hand and blew over my palm, a freezing blast flying into their faces. They reeled back with a surprised sound. I ran as they yelled and hissed at my back. I yelled out in surprise as something heavy and hard collided with my back. They pinned my hands above my head and something was put over my mouth. I screamed, but it was muffled. The person over me laughed, "Nowhere to run little witch." It _was _a man. Now that that's covered, I need to get this thing off my mouth and get one of my hands free. What _is _over my mouth anyway? It feels like a snake skin glove or something. I looked down and screamed as I saw it wasn't a glove, it was a _hand_!

Chris's POV

Me and Wyatt had orbed to the ally where Mom and the aunts said the demons were. Wyatt, being Wyatt, had run off trying to prove he was the better witch. I walked cautiously around a corner and saw the _animen_ holding up some boy by the mouth. He kicked out and almost got the snake in the crotch, but the rabbit caught his leg and held both of them to the wall. He struggled some more before the snake's mouth descended to his neck, fangs bared for penetration. I swung my arm, T.K slamming the rabbit animan into the wall of the ally he raised his hand and blew a blast of ice into the snake's face, sending him back. He gasped as I orbed over to him. I grabbed him by the waist and orbed back to the manor. He turned and kicked me in the gut. Hard. I groaned and held my stomach as he turned to run out the door. I quickly snapped my hands forward, intending on freezing him but accidentally tk-ing him into the doorframe. I groaned again and picked him up, putting him on the couch. Mom walked in the room and saw him on the couch with a big welt on his head. She hit me on the back of the head, making me moan again. "Christopher Perry Halliwell," she said. "how dare you knock this poor boy out cold!" I didn't mean to, mom!" I said, "I tried to freeze him but tk'd him top the door." She looked angry still, but not as angry. "You need to go to magic school to try and hone your powers in." She said as she picked up the boy. I then noticed how skinny he was. Like he hadn't eaten in weeks. I chuckled, mom was gonna have fun feeding him.


	2. The start

Krugerboi98: Ok guys, really sorry for the incredibly short first chapter. My cousin had his appendix taken out so I was pushed for time. BTW: This will sorta be a crossover with sucker punch. Merry belated Valentines to

Jamie:

I looked around with a semi-audible gasp at the warfare raging around me. Gunshots could be heard as well as explosions and buzzing of planes. I stared at the grey sky full of planes from WW2 and blimps that are used for army missions. I heard my name being called: "Jamie. Jamie!" I turned and saw my friend Alex standing behind me. Her hair was blackish blue, like mine, and it reached her waist. She looked different, wearing leather fringe and holding a Heckler and Koch MP5K in her arms with a metal tomahawk at her waist. I looked closer and saw the indentation of a heart in the top right corner. "He's coming. He's gonna start the briefing." I followed her as she led the way through ruined church to a small circle of two boys and one girl. Amber was wearing what looked like a 1940's nurse outfit, a tan one. It complimented her hazel eyes nicely. She also had a Glock 17 strapped to her waist. Justin wore a hoodie that obscured his shoulder blade-length hair. His weaponry consisted of: M4A1 Carbine, a Tactical Remington 870 and a broadsword that was used by the crusaders. Mickey, Justin's little brother, wore a pirates uniform made of leather, the shorts came to his mid-thigh and he had a hat that looked like a cloth version of Alex's goggles, except it was more bulky. His hair was sandy blonde and didn't even reach his ears. Strapped to his left thigh was a modified bayonetta, it didn't have a ring at the end to attach it to a muzzle. On his left was a flintlock pistol that went with his pirate theme. I looked down at my usual mission clothes, a modified sailor's suit. I had cut the pants to my mid-thigh like Mickey and taken the cap away. I also took away the sleeves. On my back was a Katana that was engraved with a dragon that twisted and turned in an intricate design. In my shoulder strap was a colt 1911 pistol with a custom nickel engraving on the right side of the barrel.[1] I looked up at the approaching figure, it was the Wiseman. The Wiseman was the one who gave us our weapons and helped us unlock our skills. He's our master, our teacher. "Alright, here's the drill," he began. "The Germans are preparing to report to the Chizer. It's a map." "How do we intercept it?" Justin asked. Wiseman replied: "You're gonna cross 'no man's land' enter the enemy trenches, and take the map from the field commanders bunker, before  the courier can reach the zeppelin." Mickey smirked and said, "Sounds like fun." Wiseman then said to a smiling Amber who was suckling a lollipop that she somehow managed to scrounge from this desolate wasteland, "Oh, and I've arrangedsomething special for Amber. Get you outta there when you're done." He looked at all of us solomnley before saying, "Alright lets go." We all turned and walked toward the trenches that led to no-man's land' (I thought of leaving it at this and starting a different chapter but decided against it. You're welcome.)

Chris: I watched as the boy slept. I saw him at school from time to time but never really noticed him… well, until now that is. But now that I have… I'm wondering how I couldn't have. His hair, which reached his fore-arms, looked a soft and silky blue-black. His features were soft and relaxed, like he had no care in the world. His body was elegantly curved and his skin was really soft, but somehow callused at the same time. I sighed, wondering when he would wake up. Wyatt had healed him as soon as he had gotten home, grumbling about how he had lost the hunt of the night. My eyes snapped back to the boy… what was his name? I couldn't remember for the life of me for some reason. He suddenly jerked violently before settling back into a peaceful slumber. I smiled at him before I heard him mutter something. "….Chizer…." I stared at him for a few more minutes before orbing to the attic to look for Chizer in the Book.

[1]: I got all the weapons descriptions from tis website. It was like, suckerpunchmovieweapons or something. Anyway, my mom said we are supposed to get internet soon so I will be able to update more frequently.

Also, I would like to say that almost all of my stories are gonna either be oc's or crossovers. All of them will be slash. Ok, bye bye

-Kruegerboi


End file.
